Honey's Bad Day
by Your Average Doughnut
Summary: Honey's only ride to school can't take him today, and he ends up having to walk, which he discovers he doesn't have the best luck... Oneshot.


**A/N First fic! This was written a year ago or so, and my writing skills were...ehh then.. sorry for lack of details. XD I've read and re read this thing, picking at it until I can't stand looking at it anymore XD. This is also a very sad attempt at humor... I was also harrassed into posting this, though it was a while back XD And I seemingly "lost" it till then..^^;; Well..., that's all I have to say.. Wait.**

**I don't own OHSHC or Honey or Usa-chan, obviously. **

**Enjoy~ And thanks for reading :)  


* * *

**

Thursday morning; 7:35 AM.

A shiny black limo pulled out of the driveway as a small pink cell phone vibrated on a nightstand in the nearby large mansion.

The small figure in the bed next to said nightstand rubbed open a large, brown eye and picked up his tiny cell phone to see who it was exactly that would be texting him this early in the morning.

The blue screen flashed ''One New Message" as he flipped it open.

"..From Takashi...?"

"Mitsukuni," The message read. "I have an extremely bad (and contagious) cold and won't be able to come to school today. Doctor's orders. Try to share the limo with Yasuchika. Please forgive me, Mistukuni."

"What?" Honey said, almost in tears, and hugging is beloved Usa-chan. He was about to reply to the message when his phone beeped loudly and then blacked out! Oh dear, he forgot to charge it last night!

He jumped out of his bed, still clutching Usa-chan, and checked Yasuchika's room, hoping he hadn't already left. He wasn't there!

Honey checked the dining room. He wasn't there either!

The parlor? Nope.

The kitchen? Nada.

The cookie jar? Empty!

Honey frantically looked at the clock. It read 7:42 AM! School started in eighteen minutes! How was he going to get there? It looks as if he's going to have to walk! Or, more like run!

He charged back up to his room, threw his clothes on, quickly brushed his hair and teeth, and rushed out the door with Usa-chan in tow.

Honey was frantically dashing down the street when a rock suddenly 'appeared' before his left foot, causing his knee to crash into the hard concrete and Usa-chan to fly several feet head of him.

"Usa-chaaan!" He cried while trying to make his way to the pink rabbit, clutching his now scraped knee.

He almost had the stuffed animal within his tiny grasp when a huge black Doberman Pinscher lunged at him and began gnawing on the rabbit's ear.

"Usa-chan!" Honey wailed, reaching out for it, but the dog barred it's teeth and growled at him.

Honey's eyes glowed dangerously as his tiny hand retreated and formed a fist. He had no choice now but to resort to violence!

He raised his hand and brought it down on a pressure point at the back of the canine's neck, temporarily knocking it unconscious. He scooped up Usa-chan and hugged the stuffed animal tightly.

"Sorry big doggy," Honey said as he patted it's rump. "But I had to!"

He continued down the street towards Ouran Acadamy with only a slight limp and clutching Usa-chan tightly, careful to avoid any small object that may cause him to trip again.

"I hope I'm not too late," Honey sighed as he finally reached the steps of Ouran. The grounds were oddly empty... What if he was late?

He reached out for the door, grasped the knob, and pulled... It didn't open..

It was locked? Honey gazed up to find a sign on the door that read, "Closed for cleaning! Please enjoy your day off! ~Management."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?" He whined as he squeezed Usa-chan, big brown eyes clouding with tears. I guess Takashi was too sick to know.. But.. His thoughts were interrupted by a weird crunching noise coming from Usa-chan, which was pressed tightly against his tiny frame.

He flipped over his pink bunny to find... a sticky note attached to it?

"School's closed today.. Somethin' about cleaning. I'm going over to a friend's house, be back later.

-Yasuchika

P.S. I still hate cute animals! Including your dumb rabbit and Mori's stupid chicken!"

"...All that...," Honey whimpered, tightening his grip on the sticky note. "Was for nothing?"


End file.
